A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
In some engine turbine section configurations, a cover is secured to a side of a rotor. The cover is assembled through slots then rotated or clocked to secure the cover in place. The cover is typically heated during assembly, and then cooled once installed to provide an interference fit. In some configurations, an anti-rotation feature is utilized to prevent rotation of the cover. The anti-rotation features experience temperature variations along with circumferential forces during operation. Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop anti-rotation features that are cost effective and provide a desired performance in the operational environment of a turbine rotor.